Dyskusja użytkownika:GoldSkrall
Eee..Wiecie że jestem nowym userem?-Gormifan Domyśliłem się i żeby było widać w historii strony, że to ty edytowałeś t podpisuj się czterema takimi znakami ~ Ten co nie ma czasu 10:06, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Miło poznac,jednak najbardziej zdziwiło mnie to że masz cały 2001!DARNOK 2 10:10, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ja normalnie mam z 2001 najmniej!Ten co nie ma czasu 10:11, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ja też!A ty jeszcze miałeś wtedy rok! (jesteś 2000 rocznik prawda?)DARNOK 2 10:14, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) nie 1998 się urodziłem!!!Ten co nie ma czasu 10:19, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) To było do Gormifana.DARNOK 2 10:21, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) AAA...!!!Ten co nie ma czasu 10:22, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Dobra.nie zaśmiecajmy gormusiowi dyskusji.na twoją dokończymy grę?DARNOK 2 10:24, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ja bym się cieszył gdyby mi ktoś dużo pisał na dyskusji!:)Ten co nie ma czasu 10:25, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) No to ci popiszemy!DARNOK 2 10:26, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Wtedy mój brat zbietał bionicle-Gormifan Aaaa...PS Błagam podpisuj się!-DARNOK 2 10:37, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Hyba jeszcze muszę dodac że niezmiernie mi miło tak osobiście poznać Darnoka2. Masło Dzięki.PS W zasadzie czemu?Nie jestem adninem ani nikim ważnym.DARNOK 2 10:45, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Zrozum,że widziałem twoją stronę użytkownika i mi się spodobała,bo no wiesz...Ja nie wiem jak wlepiać zdjęcia itp. A zrobic ci bajerową stronę?DARNOK 2 10:49, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Jeśli możesz to proszę,proszę,proszę pomóz mi.Masło Już robię!DARNOK 2 10:59, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) I jak?DARNOK 2 11:09, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) FAJOWSKIE!!!!Masło Dzięki,jak w czymś ci jeszcze pomóc to daj znać!DARNOK 2 11:16, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Czy ktoś jest teraz na tej wiki aktywny! Ludzie powylogowywaliście się?Ten co nie ma czasu 12:06, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Sądząc z twojej nazwy jesteś fanem gormitów.Ten co nie ma czasu 12:08, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ty czopie ruski kto ci pozwolił skopiować nazwę mego plemienia?Jeżeli to nie ty to bez obrazy ale wykastruję tego co to napisał!!!!!1--Matuśek 13:36, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) No!Jednak nie wykastruję DARNOKA xD--Matuśek 13:48, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) przez neta to se możesz wykastrowac jedynie mojego avatara!DARNOK 2 13:49, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Dobra!Skopjuję go na painta,wytne mu penisa i wkleję!--Matuśek 15:45, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Do Amaka:Taak jestem fanem gormitów. Ale jak stworzyć forum???--Masło Wejdź na Forum,weź dodaj nowy post i wpisujesz nazwę forum i będziesz wiedział co robic!DARNOK 2 11:19, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Ej,co to jest? http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Jak_zrobi%C4%87_idealnego_kita%3F to strona,a nie forum!Forum mósi być zapisane tu--Matuśek 15:06, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Zdjęcia swojich mocków są zabronione-czy dziś nikt nie czyta regulaminu?--Matuśek 15:16, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Matoran z maską nieskończoności oto prezent dla ciebię!--Matuśek 15:20, paź 12, 2009 wkużyłem się na tą waszą Kośkę.Matoran z maską nieskończoności 1.Nie przeklinaj! Kurde,tworzę artykuły do kitu.-Gormifan 2.Gdzie znalazłeś tą Kośkę? Napisał wnerwiony--Matuśek 15:32, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Chociaż cenzura!--Matuśek 15:34, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Rozwaliła mi stronę na Bio mastersach-Masło Wiem,logój się tu: http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna -Jestem tam admine z nim i z nim--Matuśek 15:38, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) tam nikt ci niczego nieusunię,dopilnóję tego! Wiesz...To brat mi się zalogował i ustawił mi na automatyczne logowanie. A spróbuj tak!Kliknij na link i cię przeniesię i powinno być tam napis Gormifan-Moja Dyskusja i.t.p jeżeli niema to zalogój się jako Gormifan 2-abym wiedział ,że to ty!--Matuśek 15:49, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) J-E-S-T-E-M AUTOMATYCZNIE ZALOGOWANY NA WSZYSTKICH WIKIACH!!-gormifan Każdy jest!Jeżeli tak to wchodzisz tam tworzysz stronkę userka,i możesz pisać!--Matuśek 15:53, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Mam Cendoxa!DARNOK 2 15:54, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Na tej stronie masz taki sam podpis jak ja! Przyznaj się, zgapiałeś ode mnie??!! Vox22 18:16, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Że niby ja?Matoran z maską nieskończoności Że po co to?tylko podobny styl!DARNOK 2 14:04, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) JEŚLI CHCECIE SIĘ KŁÓCIĆ,TO NA INNE DYSKUSJE,JASNE!? Ja staję po twojej stronie!DARNOK 2 14:08, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Chciałbym to zobaczyć.Masło Co ci???DARNOK 2 14:15, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Mi nic.Masło Kurde,ale on ma farta.Nieznany Toa Energii Kto?DARNOK 2 17:13, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Toa Hydros...Gormifan Kto?DARNOK 2 17:41, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Użytkownik BCW(Bionicle Central Wiki)Gormifan Napisz coś w forum:walka!DARNOK 2 17:46, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Nie no pisałem i się nie zapisuje.Gormifan A ja i Disio się bawimy!DARNOK 2 17:53, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) To ja zaraz stworze forum:Pewna historia.Tam też być może się będziesz świetnie bawić.Gormifan Ok.Forum jest,wystarczy się wpisać.Gormifan Dobra, sorki. Tego dnia byłem coś nie w sosie :D Jezscze raz sorki i plis nie gniewaj się 18:01, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) To się nim polej.Najlepiej grzybowym.Gormifan ([[|]]) 18:22, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki xD --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 18:22, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki???Komu i za co???-Gormifan Aha.Do Darnoka:Napisałem coś w forum:walka! Ja też!PS Wiesz co to margonem?DARNOK 2 07:17, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Niewiem!--Matuśek 07:18, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) ja nie wiem.-Typowy menel (Pogadajmy) 18:22, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) To jest |to!DARNOK 2 07:27, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Aaaa...U was jest już śnieg? Bo umnie (Uwaga nieuwierzycie)o_O jest,pada śnieg!--Matuśek 07:28, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) deszcz i grad!DARNOK 2 07:31, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie byłem jeszcze na dworze, ale... ech jak ja kocham zimę!!!Ten co nie ma czasu 08:29, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Może pojerzdzę sobię na nartach!--Matuśek 09:03, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Gormifan nie wklejaj tu zdjęć swoich mocków, bo niestety regulamin zabrania. JA je wkleiłem na swoja stronę, a potem musiałem je kasować.:( Napisz dalszy ciąg swojego opowiadania, bo zapowiada się fajnie!:) Ten co nie ma czasu 13:08, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Mati chce odejść! Wejdź na dyskusję Darnoka na mojej wiki i pomóż nam go przekonać żeby zostal!!!!!Zrozpaczony 17:31, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Jaki Mati??GormifanUser Talk:Gormifan ten! Ej, dlaczego na twojej stronie nie ma zdjęcia Tarixa, Gormifan? To przecież nie był MOC. Jezscze raz sorki i plis nie gniewaj się 18:59, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Bo teraz moja postać jest z Vulcanusa,a co?? hej,chciałem się na brickshelfie zalogować,ale nie udało się,a Ten user to mój prawwdziwy przyjaciel ;P Robię własną wikię!!!!! Ale jak??-Gormifan Dzięki... Eeee.... kto mówił, że jestem jego przyjacielem? serdeczne dzięki...! grmfan tak w każdym razie poprawiłem ci grafikę noimage na twojej stronie!Świrunni 19:30, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Kurde tworzę artykuły do kitu.-Gormifan Wejdź na Fanclub!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:03, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) No i co?-Gormifan Gormifan, wpiszesz mi się do kumpli? Voxi 10:53, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Wpisałem się- Glatorian Kirbold Dzięki Voxi 18:18, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Dobra mam pytanko. Kto ci pozwalał plagiatować podpisy innych userów!? M. in. Kopaki nuva, Disholaka, Matuśka i przede wszystkim mojego!--ZakochanyRahkshi 15:25, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) O,brawo zauważyłeś!Nie potrzebuję niczyich pozwoleń!- Glatorian Kirbold Aha,zapomniał bym.Jesteś moim drugim wrogiem na tej wiki.-GlatorianKirbold I wynocha z mojej dyskusji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-GlatorianKirbold Gurcio ma rację,a jak go nie przeprosisz to cię zablokuję na fanclub Bionicle wiki!--DARNOK 2 15:36, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) No dobra,dobra.Przepraszam.Zaraz wykasuję ten podpis.Pasi ci to???-Gormifan Dobra.Nie zablokuję bo nie umiem.--DARNOK 2 15:39, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Wykasowałem ten podpis-Gormifan Wiesz co Gormi. Przeważnie lubię nowych userów (Matuśek, Darnok m. in.) i nie tylko. Jeśli mi nic nie zrobili to ich lubię. Ty już raczej nie będziesz to takich należeć. Nie wiem czym ci zawiniłem, ale jeśli będziesz taki bezczelny dla innych userów to nie tylko Stworek, ale także wszyscy inni userzy będą na ciebie wściekli. Ponadto jesteś nowy tu i nie masz zbyt mocnej, że tak powiem "pozycji". Radzę ci więc uważać--ZakochanyRahkshi 15:03, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Grafiki Wiesz że nie wolno tutaj wstawiać grafik swoich MOCków, opowiadań, komiksów, kitów, masek, itp. A żeby dać grafikę z komputera na wiki musisz kliknąć "prześlij plik" który znajduje się pod napisem "napisz rtykuł" i napisem "Bohaterowie". Warox 15:49, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Grafiki przesyłasz na fancklub,a komiksy i kity,tu:http://pl.kit-bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Kit-bionicle_Wiki --DARNOK 2 15:51, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Przesłałem komiks :).-Gormifan Fajne!Ja pracuję na długim komiksem o Takutanuvie i zemście Antroza.--DARNOK 2 16:21, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Mam też przygotowane komiksy o roborahkshi,przygodzie matoranów,ucieczce przed roborahkshi,i pprzygotowaniach do bitwy :D-Gormifan Weszłem tu aby zobaczyć czy niema tu spamu bo jakiś nOOby denerwóją mnie na fanclubie: -Człowieku ty masz rozum otym już pisali wcześniej!Jesteś na Fanclubie to tam pisz i sam jako admin dopilnuje tam aby nikt tego nie zniszczył!--Aritika władca Guratti 16:47, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Aha, i jak jest ten "Loh",to czytaj "Lo".-Gormifan ????????Nierozumiem!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:31, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Możesz nierozumieć,bo nie widziałeś mojego komiksu.Tak,czy siak,jest na kit-bionicle wiki,-Gormifan A historia basenowa?Go widziałem!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:55, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Czyli chodzi o scenę,w której jest napisane na dole:"Loh zalicza mutację...".-Gormifan Odwal się od Disia,bo ci na kit-Bioncle Wiki dam takiego Bana że się nie pozbierasz!--DARNOK 2 11:34, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) No ja do niego nic nie mam,tylko on się do mnie przykleił jak smrud do gaci,i nie mogę zaznać spokoju.-Gormifan A,i TY się też ode mnie odwal-Gormifan Już na kit-bionicle wiki masz bana na 3 miesiące!Ciesz się że nie na zawsze!A mogłem!Może się przez to uspokoisz!--DARNOK 2 13:20, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Dosyć!!Odchodzę od tej wiki!-Gormifan Przykro mi,ale to było konieczne.Przegiąłeś.W regulaminie było:Nie przeklinać.Nie szkalować dobrych imion użytkowników.--DARNOK 2 13:29, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Odchodzę!! Odchodzę.Już nigdy do was nie wrócę.To nie wasza wina.Ja poprostu do was niepasuję.-Gormifan To żegnaj!Fajnie było dopóki no wiesz...głupio wyszło.--DARNOK 2 13:36, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Miło był o was poznać.Kto wie,może kiedyś wrócę,ale do tego czasu jestem zwykłym odwiedzającym.Dowidzenia! Nie chciałem tego robić,ale ze smutkiem was opuszczam ;(-Użytkownik:Gormifan Tak.Szkoda.Zapowiadałeś się dobrze.Tak jak Matuśek.Ale wyszło kiepsko.Niestety.Bywaj!--DARNOK 2 14:29, paź 23, 2009 (UTC)